Fallout 4 : Ninjago
by Circus4APsycho8
Summary: Nya Smith is a married woman who lives in Boston, Massachusetts in the year 2077. She and her husband have an infant son, and are trying to start a life together. But one day, the family is forced into the local Vault. Vault 111. The family is ripped apart. Nya must fight for survival while her husband is murdered and her son kidnapped. M for blood, language & other stuff.


**First of all, I own NOTHING. All of the dialogue in this chapter is owned by Bethesda. I just inserted a few words and stuff.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago or Fallout 4.**

"War.

War never changes.

In the year 1945 my great, great grandfather, serving in the army, wondered when he'd get to go home to his wife and the son he'd never seen.

He got his wish when the U.S. ended World War II by dropping atomic bombs on Hiroshima and Nagasaki.

The world awaited Armageddon. Instead, something miraculous happened. We began to use atomic energy, not as a weapon, but as a nearly limitless source of power. People enjoyed luxuries once thought in realm of science fiction. Domestic robots, fusion powered cars, portable computers.

But then, in the 21st century, people awoke from the American dream. Years of consumption led to shortages of every major resource. The entire world unraveled. Peace became a distant memory. It is now the year 2077. We stand on the brink of total war. And I am afraid. For myself, for my wife, for my infant son. Because if my time in the army taught me one thing:

It's that

War...

...

...

War never changes."

...

...

...

"War never changes." said Nate, gazing at his reflection through a mirror.

"You're gonna knock 'em dead at the Veteran's Hall tonight, hun," said Nya, whose hair was dark black, went down to her shoulders, and was curly. Her eyes were steel-colored.

"You think?" He asked.

"Absolutely," she said. "Now get ready and stop hogging the mirror!"

"Right," he said.

"Hey. My turn, big guy." she said. Nate stepped out of her way.

Checking herself, she walked out, greeted by Codsworth, the couples' Mister Handy domestic robot.

"Ah, good morning, mum! Your coffee. 173.5 degrees Fahrenheit. Brewed to perfection! And, today's newspaper, just delivered!"

Nya took a sip of her coffee, then checked the newspaper.

"Hmm...more of the same." She commented to herself.

Suddenly, Shaun started crying from his crib.

"Ah, sounds like someone made a stinky! I shall attend to young Shaun." Codsworth announced, floating to Shaun's room.

Nate chuckled once Codsworth left. "I know we were nervous at first, but I'm glad we got Codsworth."

Nya smiled.

Then, the doorbell rang. Nate sighed.

"It's that salesman again," he said, "I don't know why he keeps bothering you."

She walked over to the door, then opened it.

"Good morning! Vault-Tec calling!" The salesman said, holding a clipboard and a pen.

"...Go on," Nya said.

"Nice to find you, ma'am!" He said. "You can't begin to know how happy I am to finally speak with you. I've been trying for days. It's a matter of utmost urgency, I assure you."

"Then I'm glad I opened the door," she responded.

"Oh, me too! You have no idea..." he trailed off, then said: "Now! I know you're a busy woman, so I won't take up much of your time. Time being a,um, precious commodity. I'm here today to tell you that because of your family's service to our country, you have been pre-selected for entrance into the local Vault. Vault 111."

"Sounds great," Nya said.

"Oh, it is. Believe you me. Now, you're already cleared for entrance, in the unforeseen event of...ahem, total atomic annihilation." He chuckled nervously. "I just need to verify some information. That's all."

"Tell me about this Vault," Nya said.

"Oh, it has all the amenities of the modern home, I assure you. Not to mention total protection from nuclear radiation and hostile mutants. A better future, underground. It's not only our mission - it's our passion."

"The apocalypse? Well, hell, sign me up." Nya responded.

The Vault-Tec Representative laughed. "That's the spirit. Now let's see..."

She was handed a clipboard and a pen:

 _Name: Nya Smith_

 _Strength- Strength is a measure of your raw physical power. It affects how much you can carry, and the damage of all melee attacks._

 _Perception- Perception is your environmental awareness and "sixth sense", and affects all weapons' accuracy in V.A.T.S._

 _Endurance- Endurance is a measure of your overall physical fitness. It affects your total Health and the Action Point drain from sprinting._

 _Charisma- Charisma is your ability to charm and convince others. It affects your success to persuade in dialogue and prices when you barter._

 _Intelligence- Intelligence is a measure of your overall mental acuity, and affects the number of Experience Points earned._

 _Agility- Agility is a measure of your overall finesse and reflexes. It affects the number of Action Points in V.A.T.S. and your ability to sneak._

 _Luck- Luck is a measure of your general good fortune, and affects the recharge rate of Critical Hits._

 _What makes you S.P.E.C.I.A.L.?_

 _21 Points to spend_

After Nya picked her S.P.E.C.I.A.L.s, she handed the clipboard back to the representative.

"Wonderful!" He said, "That's...everything! Just gonna walk this over to the Vault! Congratulations for being Prepared for the Future!"

"...Um...thanks again," Nya said, then closed the door.

"Hey," Nate reminded her, "it's peace of mind. That's worth a little paperwork, right?"

"For you and Shaun, no price is too high." Nya agreed.

He chuckled. "Good answer."

"I have my moments," Nya said and shrugged.

Shaun began crying again.

"Mum?" Codsworth asked, floating back in the room, "Shaun has been changed, but he absolutely refuses to calm down. I think he needs some of that 'maternal affection' you seem to be so good at."

Nate chuckled again. "Go ahead, honey. I'll be in there in a second to help, okay?"

Nya stood up and walked into her infant son's room. He lay in his crib, crying and squirming around.

She reached into his crib and tickled his belly. He giggled.

"My boy isn't giving his mother any trouble, is he?" Nate asked, walking in."Hey, I just fixed that mobile on his crib the other day. Why don't you give it a spin?"

She span it, and it twirled around, playing a relaxing tune that made Shaun giggle.

"That's my boy," Nate said, "On his best behavior, just like his dad. Well, most of the time, anyway. Listen, after breakfast, I was thinking we could head up to the park for a bit. Weather should hold up."

Nya frowned. "Let's get pumpkins instead. Carve jack-o-lanterns."

"Sir? Mum? You should come and see this!" Codsworth called in a worried voice.

Nya gave Nate a worried glance, and the couple walked into the living room.

"Codsworth? What's wrong?" Nate asked.

"...Followed by...yes, followed by flashes. Blinding flashes. Sounds of explosions...We're...we're trying to get confirmation..." came the worried, scared voice of the reporter on the news. "But we seem to have lost contact with our affiliate stations..."

The pace of Nya's heart sped up. Could it be...?

"We do have," the reporter continued, "coming in...confirmed reports..."

"Oh no," Nate said, holding Shaun.

"I repeat, confirmed reports of nuclear detonations in New York and Pennsylvania...my god..." The TV screen turned into a "Please Stand By" screen.

"Oh my god..." Nate muttered.

"We need to get to the Vault," Nya said, opening the door. "Now!"

"I've got Shaun. Let's go!" Nate yelled urgently.

The couple ran outside, greeted by the siren and multiple neighbors running towards Vault 111. People were screaming, running everywhere.

Shaun started crying.

"Hold on, little guy, hold on!" Nate yelled.

They ran up a small hill until they found a man in Power Armor and another holding a clipboard.

Terrified, Nya yelled:

"We need to get in! We're on the list!"

"Infant...adult male...adult female...okay, go ahead."

"What's gonna happen to all of those people outside the gate?!" Nate asked, as terrified as Nya was.

"We're doing everything we can, sir, now keep moving!" A Vault-Tec official yelled back.

They approached the Vault's gear-shaped door.

"Step on the middle platform!" Someone yelled.

They stepped on along with the other few, lucky ones.

"Almost there! Is Shaun okay?!" Nya asked as Nate ran up beside her.

"He's fine," Nate answered. "We're gonna be okay. I love you."

Then, there was a loud explosion.

"Oh my god!" Nate cried.

A large mushroom cloud raised over where a part of Cambridge was-or used to be-and people screamed.

"NOW! NOW! SEND IT DOWN!" An official yelled.

"Hold on!" Nya yelled.

The vault door began sinking down as the dark cloud, which was moving very fast and approached them.

"Can't this thing go any faster?!" A neighbor asked.

The cloud raced over the top of the Vault just as the people were able to duck down to avoid it.

The Vault door sank further underground.

"We did it," Nate said. "We made it. We're okay."

"Everyone please step off the elevator and proceed up the stairs in an orderly fashion," called an official.

Nate's breaths were heavy. He glanced at Nya and gave her a small smile.

We're okay...Nya thought. This is our new home now.

"No need to worry, folks! We'll get everyone situated in your new home. Vault 111! A better future. Underground!"

"S-so we just...?" A neighbor asked.

"Yes, up the stairs."

Nya shivered and stepped closer to Nate. She wrapped her arm around his bicep as he walked forward.

"I-I can't believe it...if we had left a minute later...we'd all be..."

The family stepped up the stairs, a computerized voice said: "Vault-Tec is here for you. All new residents please proceed in an orderly fashion. Welcome home!"

Nya had a horrible feeling twisting up in her gut.

"It's okay, Nya," Nate assured her, giving her a peck on the cheek.

The three walked through a strange, long, vertical machine that seemed to make a strange noise when she walked through it.

"Female...male...infant..." a Vault-Tec official said.

"Before you proceed, you'll need a Vault Suit!" said a woman, who handed Nate and Nya a blue and yellow jumpsuit with the number 111 printed on the back.

"Thanks," Nya said. "what now?"

"Just follow the doctor here. He'll show you where to go."

The doctor smiled. "All right, you three. Follow me."

"Oh, you're going to love it here! This is one of our most advanced facilities. Not that the others aren't great, mind you."

"How long do you think we'll be down here?" Nate asked.

"Oh, we'll be going over all that in orientation," the doctor answered, "we just have to cover a few medical items first."

Shaun began crying as they walked into a larger room with strange machines hooked up to wires and other machines.

"It'll be okay," Nate said to his son, "mommy's right here. See?" He looked at Nya. "He's being fussy. Could you...?"

Nya smiled and walked over to her baby. "Who's my little guy? I'm not going far. I'll just be over there."

"There she is, see? Mommy's not going far."

Everyone changed into their Vault Suits.

"Please step into the pod," the doctor said. "it will decontaminate and depressurize you before we head deeper in the Vault. Just relax."

The door came swooping over her, and sealed her in. Nya gasped, suddenly feeling scared.

Nate was in the pod across from her. He smiled sadly, still holding Shaun.

"Time for a whole new life..." Nya whispered to herself.

"Resident secure," the computer voice said.

Nya's breathing sped up. Was it her, or was it rapidly getting colder?

"Occupant vitals: normal," the voice said. "procedure complete. In 5...4...3...2...1..."

Nya shivered. It was so cold...too cold...

...and then...

...everything faded...

...to white...

...

...

...


End file.
